


In Which Togami Byakuya Babysits Four Children

by boiledfeetbeta



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Dork Naegi Makoto, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Playgrounds, Post-Canon, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya-Centric, basically togami adopts the WOH, god this is so SOFT, i honestly don't know, im going to vomit, its like 2 lines, let's say she's with komaeda and hinata, nothing major, where did monaca go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: THIS WORK IS SO CLOSE TO BEING EXACTLY 1000 WORDSanyways merry christmas byakuya is officially a dad~“Hey, Mister Togami?” Jataro poked him. “What are those?”He pointed to the candy canes hanging off the office’s Christmas tree.“Go see for yourselves. They’re edible.”That was all Masaru needed to grab one off the branch and unwrap it, shoving it into his mouth.“My mom never gave me Christmas gifts…” Said Jataro. “I’ve always wanted one, though.”
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya (One-sided)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	In Which Togami Byakuya Babysits Four Children

“Naegi, where in the ever-loving _hell_ did you get these things?”

Makoto had brought four small children to the Future Foundation’s office, and Byakuya Togami was not happy.

“I need you to look after them. Just for a minute, okay?”

“No--!”

“Thanks, buddy! I’ll be back soon.” He hurried away into the meeting room, leaving Byakuya and the children alone.

“Hi, mister!” The girl said. Her long pink hair was pulled into pigtails, a headband resting behind her ears. “My name’s Kotoko Utsugi!”

Kotoko hugged his leg. He yelped.

“Get off—”

“These are my friends! That’s Masaru Daimon, over there…” She pointed to a boy with messy red hair. “That’s Jataro Kemuri—”

A boy in an oversized apron with light brown hair waved in his direction.

“—And this is Nagisa Shingetsu!”

The child with silky blue hair huffed, rolling his eyes.

Kotoko looked up at Byakuya, big eyes sparkling.

“Wanna be friends?”

* * *

“Can I have that?” Kotoko pointed to a laptop on his desk.

“No, you cannot.”

“Pretty please, sir?”

“No.”

Kotoko held his coat sleeve as the five of them walked out the door and down the street. She was incredibly cheerful.

“Let’s go to the park!” She squealed.

“It’s freezing out.”

“What’s life without a little danger?”

He huffed, smiling a bit.

* * *

Kotoko and Masaru chased each other up and down the playground equipment while Jataro drew pictures with a stick into the snow. Nagisa was sitting next to Byakuya on the bench. He puffed out his pink cheeks.

“What’s your deal?” Byakuya asked.

“What’s _your_ deal?” He quipped back.

“I asked first.”

“Do you know who my father is?”

“Do you know who _my_ father is, Nagisa?”

“Don’t care.”

Byakuya chuckled. He was impressed by the child.

“You have no idea what I’ve been through.” Nagisa huffed, pulling his knees up to his face.

“I don’t.” Byakuya sipped his coffee. “You could start by telling me, though.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m an adult, and you have to listen to me.”

“I don’t take shit from adults.” Nagisa sneered.

“A good rule to live by. I wish I thought that way when I was your age.”

“I killed my parents.” Nagisa blurted out. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that.”

“Why?” Byakuya didn’t look angry, or even amused. Just curious.

“Because.” He looked up at the man. “I was tired of it. The drugs, the abuse, the _torture_. You should never treat a kid like that. Ever.” He sniffled.

“It will get better, Nagisa.”

“How do you know that?”

“…”

Byakuya had never comforted anyone before, especially not a child. But despite common sense, he put a hand on Nagisa’s shoulder. Nagisa grabbed him by the waist, shoving his small head into his coat.

“Sorry…” He was definitely crying.

Byakuya said nothing, simply ruffling the boy’s hair.

* * *

Byakuya and the ex-Warriors of Hope sat sprawled out in the office lounge. The four children were resting their heads on him while he read out loud. 

_“Wherefore art thou, Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;   
or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
and I'll no longer be a Capulet.”_

“I don’t understand.” Said Kotoko. Nagisa shushed her.

_“'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.”_

“She’s saying that she doesn’t care that Romeo’s a Montague, ‘cause it’s just a name anyways.” Explained Masaru.

“That’s so romantic!” Kotoko gushed.

“Not really.” Said Nagisa. “They aren’t actually in love, Kotoko. Juliet just wants to rebel against her family.”

“So she loves Paris?” Asked Masaru.

“No, she doesn’t love either of them. She wants to be her own person, even if that means to disobey her father’s wishes.”

“I think she loves him,” Jataro mumbled. “What do you think, Mister?”

Byakuya clicked his tongue. “I believe Juliet loves the _idea_ of Romeo.”

“Jeez.” Kotoko blew a raspberry. “And I thought they were soulmates.”

“Soulmates aren’t real.” Nagisa sighed.

“They totally are!” She countered. 

“Hey, Mister Togami?” Jataro poked him. “What are those?”

He pointed to the candy canes hanging off the office’s Christmas tree.

“Go see for yourselves. They’re edible.”

That was all Masaru needed to grab one off the branch and unwrap it, shoving it into his mouth.

“My mom never gave me Christmas gifts…” Said Jataro. “I’ve always wanted one, though.”

The door swung open.

“Togami?”

Byakuya pushed the children off his lap, standing up. He dusted off his coat.

“Naegi. I didn’t see you there.” He cleared his throat, closing the book. “Are you here to take your children back?”

“I was, but I think you’re alright.” He smiled.

Byakuya pursed his lips.

“Mister Naegi!” Kotoko clung on to him. “We missed you!”

“I missed you guys too!” He knelt down to give her a hug, giggling.

_He’s good with kids. Of course he is._

Byakuya rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “I don’t see why you felt the need to leave them with me.”

“We had a good time.” Jataro fiddled with a pen. Makoto smiled.

_He’s good with kids and he has a charming smile. What else is new?_

“Thanks for looking after them,” Makoto whispered, putting a hand on his. “It’s a big help.”

“Just take your children and go.”

Makoto waved one last goodbye as he left the lounge.

“You like him.” A voice said.

“Asahina?”

Aoi giggled, embracing him.

“When did you--!”

“Just now! Wow, you’ve got it real bad!”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS// im not big into naegami at all but i NEEDED to write this


End file.
